


Don’t Cry

by TheLightThatFlickers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightThatFlickers/pseuds/TheLightThatFlickers
Summary: Dramione one shothope you enjoy :)





	Don’t Cry

Year 4  
*Draco pov*

It was Christmas, Crabbe, Goyle and I were hanging out in our dorms. We were stuffing ourselves with food from the great feast. From 1 chicken wings to another, we just kept eating, we were so hungry. Goyle dared me to eat as many potatoes as I could andh of course me being me I tried to eat over 20. I felt myself about to be sick so I rushed to the bathroom. The Slytherin ones were all full which was surprising consso I headed to the Moaning Murtle bathroom. As I opened the door I heard her giggling with her frustrating voice. She zoomed right up close to me, rolling her eyes. I didn't take much surprise I mean, it's Moaning Murtle. I ran into a cubicle, but immediately stopped as I saw someone curled up into a ball, clutching their knees to their chest with brown curls covering their shoulders. They immediately turned their head and faced me, with a state of shock in their eyes. 

*Hermione’s pov* 

I ran into the bathroom, tears rolling down my eyes. I couldn't face being near anyone, I need to be alone. After Ron almost saw me crying, I couldn't risk it again. I felt my jaw start to shake. I was used.   
I was first suspicious of Krum when I found him frantically searching through mine and Harry's notes. When I came into the room he faked confusion and lied to me on the spot about how he was looking for parchment to write to his family. I found it odd, as Hogwarts provided the visitors with any equipment they needed whilst they were staying. I tried to get out of my head but the more incidents that happened, the more uncertain I became until I breached the topic with him. 

"Why do you keep looking through my stuff, are you trying to find something?" I questioned.   
"Nothing, I vas doing nothing I promise." He said with his Bulgarian accent coming through clearly.  
The look of disbelief in his eyes only spurred me on.   
"I caught you looking through my things, not once, not twice but at least 6 times and every single time you avoided the topic and I won't let you anymore. Tell me -what are you doing?" I snapped   
A look of fury built up in his figure as he stood tall, looking down at me causing me to fight back my instincts to cower.   
"You silly girl, you really thought zat I liked you? I knew that Hogwarts vasn't known for being the smartest but I didn't think it vould sink zat low." He let out a menacing laugh.   
"Hermione Granger, the smartest in your year? Vat liar ever told you zat?" He sniggered coldly. The familiar annoyance at his inability to pronounce my name arose before being quenched by my fear.

"Go back to zat Veasel and Potter if zey even vant you." He threw a dark frown into my direction before storming out and without realizing, still holding my diary. I heard light footsteps and infuriating giggles coming from around the corridor so I bolted, not wanting to be seen by anyone ,let alone Lavender and Parvati. 

I wanted to scream but it also felt so relieving to cry. My whole life I knew I wasn’t wanted. I knew I wasn’t needed, either. I felt my breathing hurry until only just small bursts of air managed to escape my lungs as I started bawling. I sat there wondering if I deserved this, my mind edging towards affirmation. About twenty minutes had passed before I started to feel sick from all the crying. I gagged before It finally went away; I had curled up in a ball, ignoring giggles from Murtle as she gleefully watched me. Suddenly, I heard the cubicle door swung open with a creak and I quickly turned my head and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. I hastily tried to compose myself, wiping away tears before he closed the door and walked to another cubicle.  
I felt insecurity swell at his action. Was I not good enough for anyone?

*Draco pov*

I closed the door and turned away, confused about what I just saw. The 'perfect' Hermione Granger, crying in the Moaning Murtle bathroom. I'm surprised she wasn't running to Potter and Weasley. By this time I didn't feel sick anymore but I was instead curious why was Granger was this upset. Did she fail a test or something or was she just missing Mummy? I sniggered at my thoughts before hearing her through up and start to cry again. Guilt swept through me as I was torn between ignoring her and helping. I was about to leave when I decided to knock on her door.

"You alright, Granger?" I asked out-loud.  
A moment of silence passed before she replied with a muffled "Go away, Malfoy."  
Tempted, I began to walk away before human decency stopped me. I turned around and walked back to her cubicle. I pushed the door open and crouched down looking into her eyes with concern. She tried to fight me but I pulled her into my chest as all the fight drained out of her. She began weeping into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I whispered into her ear.  
"He used me." She mumbled  
"Who?" I asked  
"Krum"  
Hermione confessed the whole story a few sobs along the way and by seeing how heartbroken, I felty heart thud painfully. I reminded her of all her previous achievements and accomplishments and I couldn't help but notice how adorable her excitement was. Unable to hold it in any long I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. She let out a muffled yawn before I helped her stand up and led her back to dorm with her almost falling asleep by my side. Once we reached my room, she anxiously bit her lip before confessing she didn't have any pjamas. I delved into my wardrobe pulling out a baggy shirt and letting her use my bathroom first. I set out my bed before fidgeting nervously waiting for her to come out but when she did I felt my mouth go dry and I looked at her.

My eyes scanned along her body, my shirt loose and too big on her slim figure, protectiveness rising inside. She fiddles on the seams of the side of my shirt, her hair put up into a bun, strands resting on her face, framing it, bringing out her curious vulnerable hazel eyes, brown coming out especially in this light. My shirt was rising up, and my eyes were drawn to her figure, petite and lithe as my eyes gingerly took her in. She bit her lip before looking at me, causing me to snap out of my daze and I hurriedly walked to my bathroom, getting ready.

When I walked out, wearing a shirt and underwear, I saw her gingerly sitting on my bed, hands clutching my duvet. She glanced up at me with adoring eyes, causing me to smile and sit down next to her. We snuggled up to each other, hiding our looks of pleasure from each other, her burying her face in my chest as I stroked her hair until she fell asleep, her face relaxed. And peaceful. Quickly noticing our predicament, I slowly shifted away, causing her to mumble and causing eyes to squint open in confusion. I helped her lay down, covered by blankets as I turned the lights of and slid in beside her, revelling in my luck. This beautiful girl, the golden Gryffindor, was sleeping in my bed? I let out a sigh and a wide smile took over my face as I felt her snuggle up to me in her sleep, hand resting on my side. I grasped it in mine before whispering 'I love you' quietly, not wanting her to hear. I contently closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

*3rd person*

Hermione cracked one eye open, before hearing his whisper affection into the air. Her heartbeat increased in joy and mutual love, and she pretended to sleep as he succumbed to rest. Making sure he wasn't awake, She felt his hand relax and whispered 'I love you too.'


End file.
